User talk:Tommypezmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cheif (Tak and The Power of Juju) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 21:22, October 11, 2011 Stop adding characters that are not villains. Enough said. Moleman 9000'' 02:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I can't help it, because you're acting like an idiot and adding articles that AREN'T VILLAINS. I mean really, "Mud"? Are you freaking kidding me? Moleman 9000'' 21:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Reson X Reson X is a very rude user who is practically mean to everyone. Don't let him get to you when he calls you an idiot. His attitude is why I actually made a rule on my own Wiki site forbidding him from ever contributing. DisneyVillain (talk) 22:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain I'm going to say this simply Yes, I have watched Chalkzone, and in fact, Mr. Wilters might be able to be on this wiki if his article was written by anyone other than you. Simply put, you are a terrible editor. You constantly create articles for characters that aren't villains just because they act like minor bullies sometimes, even if they are clearly protagonists, and clearly don't have any idea of what REAL evil is. Also, you have a terrible habit of referring to a small handful of your own articles such as "The Pupununus", comparing other "villains" to them as if they were the most important henchmen in existence, when in reality they aren't even villains. This implies that you are unfamiliar with most classic works and are only familiar with children's shows. Lastly, your spelling and writing is atrocious. Oh, and you're a category–abuser, big time. Moleman 9000'' 03:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I just read your "article", and from what it says, as well as what I remember of that God–awful show, Rodney is just a childish fool who is THE PROTAGONIST and is PLAYED FOR NON–BLACK COMEDY. The fact that you put links to most of the other characters mentioned in the article also implies that you consider them villains as well, when they obviously aren't. This wiki has standards for villainy. Moleman 9000'' 03:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Again sorry for ResonX's attitude I am so sorry he treated you so badly. I already wrote to an administrator about his bad attitude. He has no true right to talk to you in that manner. He always acts likes he's better than anyone else and bullies other contributors. DisneyVillain (talk) 00:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain I only "bully" people that DESERVE it, like this fool. Stop badmouthing me. Moleman 9000'' 00:50, August 26, 2012 ''(UTC) I am defending him because you are nothing more than an egotistical little snob who thinks he's better than everyone and bosses everyone around even though you have no true power. I saw how you called Buddyrichiedon stupid. He only joined a week ago and you called him stupid for making the hunters category. And by the way, if I find out you've insulted others, I will apologize for your behavior and I will badmouth how rude you are to other contributors. And by the way, I am not the only one who hates your attitude. I've seen your talk page. It's full of users complaining about you negative behavior and administrators have warned of your attitude. So I think I will badmouth you when I see how you treat others.DisneyVillain (talk) 01:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain